


Temptations

by One_Hell_of_A_Writer



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Seduction, Underage Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6556666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Hell_of_A_Writer/pseuds/One_Hell_of_A_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel gets drunk one night at an event and loses his tongue in front of Sebastian, who takes advantage of the opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptations

Ciel had sat in the back of the carriage with Sebastian for the last 20 minutes, giggling, talking and even flirting like a schoolgirl to his butler, who was clearly greatly entertained by this. He had drank quite a bit that evening. Damn these stupid parties that Ciel was obligated to attend for social purposes. Ciel slouched, eyes squinting and slurring his words as Sebastian sat there, in his normal stance grinning slightly at the entertainment. 

"You know what Sebastian?" the words practically stumbling out of his mouth. Before Sebastian could respond, Ciel said "You're so pretty. I mean like really pretty. Like I know you like your nuns but I wouldn't mind the seeing the gates of heaven for once, huh?" Sebastian's eyes widened. Ciel's intoxication had made him lose his tongue. Although Sebastian couldn't tell if the boy was joking or not. That thought stirred something inside of him, he didn't know what. The carriage arrived at the Phantomhive Manor. Sebastian helped Ciel out of the carriage then, after seeing Ciel was barely able to walk, picked him up and carried him bridal-style to his room. He didn't bother responding to the young lord's earlier remark as he was fast asleep in his arms. 

The next morning, Ciel woke up and immediately felt as if a ton of bricks had been dropped on his head. "Sebastian what happened last night?" he couldn't remember a thing. "You drank rather heavily at the Bowler estate's social gathering last evening. "Oh dear, tell me I didn't embarrass myself." said Ciel. "No I got you home before the alchohol really hit you. You're hungover now." Ciel's response was a low grunt at he lifted a pillow over his head and went back to sleep, drawing a chuckle from Sebastian.

3 days later after Ciel's hangover had subsided, he was being prepared for bed by Sebastian as normal, with plain conversation. "Master, may I ask you a question?" he said rather abruptly as he put the nightgown over Ciel's chest. "I suppose so." he said seemingly uninterested. Ciel sat on the bed. "May I sit?" asked Sebastian. Although it was an unusual request, Ciel nodded scooted over and turning to face Sebastian, crossing his legs. As he sat down, he gave Ciel a knowing glance. Ciel came to the conclusion that there was something he didn't know. He searched through his mind then realized that maybe in his drunken state he said something he shouldn't have. All those late nights after Sebastian had left him, stroking himself and humming his name. "Sebastian..Sebastian..." Dear god, he knew. Somehow he knew.

"What is it Sebastian?" he stated defensively. Sebastian smiled slightly and shifted his body slightly so he was positioned towards Ciel. "How long have you wanted me?" he said. Ciel withheld a gasp as he failed to hide his blush. "Wha-what on e-earth are you talking about?!" he exclaimed, but he didn't move. Sebastian leaned in slightly. "Don't lie to me. It's clear you desire something. And it frustrates you deeply. How must it feel to want something so badly, but your own pride and ego stop you from talking it?" Ciel was sweating. He didn't know how to respond. Sebastian leaned in closer. "Don't be stu-stupid!" he replied weakly. Sebastian leaned in all the way to his ear and whispered: "You know you can take it, right? Whenever you please. I'm yours." Ciel flinched slightly as he could feel his butler's breath on his neck and his member throbbing under the thin fabric of his nightgown. He felt something cold touch him. Then he realized. Sebastian was kissing his neck. His eyes fluttered as he struggled to grasp what was reality. He let out a moan. He awoke from his high and shoved the man away. He looked at him square in the eye, his red eyes glistening from the moonlight through the window. He wasn't happy, but he was angry, he just looked impatient, as if he was waiting for something he knew he was going to get. Ciel stared at him, panting with a look of confusion and distrust. This couldn't end well. But Ciel didn't care. Sebastian reached the conclusion Ciel was coming to at the same time and they leaned in almost simultaneously.

Sebastian fastened his lips to Ciel's, their tongues exploring the depths of each other's mouths. This only lasted a few seconds, as Sebastian began trailing down his neck, collarbone and nipple. He paused and took that moment to open Ciel's legs, Ciel giving him a look of pure lust. He began kissing him again. He reached his stomach and lifted up his nightshirt so it was around Ciel's torso. He looked for a split second before engulfing his master's throbbing erection. He wrapped his arms around Ciel's thighs which were wrapped around Sebastian's head. Ciel tossed his head back, gasping and moaning as Sebastian's head bobbed back and forth. Just as Ciel was reaching climax, the warmth around him suddenly went away. His smile faded as he looked down. All he could see was the top of Sebastian's head, when all of a sudden he felt himself being penetrated through the anus. "Sebastian!" he gasped. It hurt. Sebastian began thrusting at a steady pace. Slowly the pain turned into pleasure, "Sebastian, I-I want all of you inside me." he whimpered. "You're not ready for that yet. It would tear you apart. Just wait." he said. Ciel obliged and he was reaching climax again. Sebastian did one final thrust pushing them both into orgasm. Ciel lay there and panted for a minute. Sebastian was dressed again before tucking Ciel into bed. "Goodnight my lord." he said, kissing him gently on the forehead before leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! xx Have a lovely day


End file.
